vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire
is the tenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-second episode of the series. Summary WHEN TWO SIDES COLLIDE — With Finn on the loose and hell bent on revenge, Klaus brings Cami to the safe house as he and Hayley return to the compound. Hayley and Jackson devise a plan to bring the vampires and werewolves together to consider a truce, but tensions grow when Finn places a spell on the compound, trapping the two sides together. Meanwhile, Elijah grows concerned when Rebekah fails to show up at the safe house, prompting Klaus to confront Kol for answers. Lastly, after accepting her mother’s offer to jump into a new body, Rebekah turns to former Harvest girl Cassie for help when she finds herself trapped inside an insane asylum. Marcel and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Stars (uncredited) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (body/picture) *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (archive footage/flashback) Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Unknown/Rebekah *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *''Unknown Baby Actress'' as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Jeremy Sample as Warlock *Kevin Savage as Jerick *Amy Parrish as Kindred Witch Uncredited *Hannah-Bliss Carlton as Freya Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonists: Finn and Mikael. * Finn is working with Mikael to destroy his siblings. In order to bind the spell sealing the vampires and the werewolves in the compound, Finn used sacrificial magic to channel Mikael's power as an energy source, preventing Davina and Kol from breaking the spell with magic. They are able to break through it by using a destruction to eliminate all magic in the compound for sixty seconds, allowing the werewolves to escape while the vampires are forced to remain (due to their now useless daylight rings). This leaves the vampires trapped in the compound. * Rebekah is introduced to the witch asylum by Cassie, who tells her that all witches who have gone mad because of magic were imprisoned there. * Rebekah tries her first spell with Cassie to send a SOS message to Klaus and Elijah who is a little weakened by the pills that the Kindred gives the witches, though it is possible that Rebekah has practiced some form of witchcraft during her human life too. * Cassie tells Rebekah the only way out of the Dowager Fauline Cottage is death and the house might be haunted. * Rebekah tastes human blood for the first time as a human and finds the taste disgusting after biting one of the Kindred in the neck. * Apparently, the prison is also used for witches outside New Orleans as the Kindred are apparently mentioned as being a whole coven who were imprisoned there. * The Kindred rule over the Asylum, policing prisoners and forcing them to take their pills when they go mad. Cassie tells Rebekah that the Kindred were imprisoned in the Asylum for doing necromancy and immortality spells. * Esther is revealed to have completed the transition, and is now a vampire. Finn, disappointed in her weakness, uses her as a channel for his power, although whether she is dead or not remains to be seen. * Hayley confesses to Jackson that she was with Elijah in the past few days. * Freya is revealed to be alive in this episode, though how that came to be is unknown. Her physical body is apparently locked in a glass coffin while her spiritual self can apparently wander and reveal itself to witches, such as how she reveals herself to Rebekah. * Despite rumours to the contrary, Yusuf Gatewood was not promoted to main character in this episode although Finn does take over Esther's role as the main antagonist of the series. *Elijah has another flashback of Tatia and almost attacks Cami afterwar Continuity * Astrid and Mary Alice portraits are seen in the Dowager Folean's house. * Cassie was last seen in Every Mother's Son when Esther left her body. ** This episode is Cassie's first appearance as herself since Sinners and Saints. * Gia was last seen in Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Jackson, Josh, and Aiden were last seen in ''The Brothers That Care Forgot''. * Josh and Aiden are the second vampire/werewolf couple seen in the TVD/TO universe after Caroline and Tyler, but are the first same sex vampire/werewolf couple seen The Originals. *Tatia was last seen in a flashback of Elijah's memory in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail''.'' Behind the Scenes * Yusuf Gatewood made his first voice-over ("Previously on ''The Originals...") in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a line from the song "Iko Iko," which is a much-covered New Orleans song that tells of a parade collision between two "tribes" of Mardi Gras Indians and the traditional confrontation. The song, under the original title "Jock-A-Mo", was written in 1953 by James "Sugar Boy" Crawford in New Orleans. Quotes Extended Promo :Finn: "The only thing that can exist between your two species, is death." : Klaus to Kol:'' "We have a witch problem. Fix it."'' : Cassie to Rebekah:'' "You're the sister, Rebekah?"'' : Mikael to Finn: "Together, we can finally destroy them." : Marcel:'' "We're gonna have a bloodbath on our hands."'' : Klaus: "I will deposit your head on the end of a spike!" : Finn: "They have no idea what they're up against now." Webclip 1 :Klaus: "Settling in to your new accommodations." : Kol as Kaleb: "Well I would've preferred me own room. But seeing as it's filled with dusty nursery and a hybrid, thought it best not to complain." : Klaus: "I brought you something. In honor of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favorite or at least it used to be. La fée verte " : Kol as Kaleb: "Ding, dong. Wow. The witch is dead or undead...whichever." Webclip 2 :Klaus: "Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Hope. Which to start means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn." :Cami: " Once he figures out what you've done to your mother. He's gonna go off the deep end." :Klaus: "That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. Hayley and I will return home and take care of my wayward with brother. Elijah will remain here with you. He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best he stay and convalesce." :Elijah: "A single violent outburst at the filthy roadside cafe. One never hears the end of it." :Klaus: "Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x10 Extended Promo "Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire" (HD) The Originals - Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire Clip 1 The Originals - Phoebe Tonkin (5 days) The Originals - Leah Pipes (4 days) 3 Days Until The Originals Returns The Originals 2x10 Sneak Peek 2 "Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire" 2 Days Until The Originals Returns The Originals Returns Tomorrow Pictures |-|Promotional= The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-6.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-8.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-9.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-10.jpg The-originals-season-2-gonna-set-your-flag-on-fire-photos-11.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters